narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mika uzumaki info
Mika Uzumaki'' Uzumaki Mika, Uzmaki Mika'' Contents show Background Mika’s parents were shinobi, making it natural for her to grow up as one; and also being in the Uzumaki Clan. Mika’s Parents died on the Ninetails’ attack. Knowing it would happen eventually, on a mission or not, they signed Mika up to an adoption centre. Mika grew up their being one of the oldest of the kids her age. When Mika was around almost 7 she met another girl called Umi and they bonded quite quickly. Mika joined the soon-to-be- Rookie 9. When Mika joined the academy she found it quite hard to keep up with homework and looking after younger orphans; this caused quite a few problems with her teachers for missing homework and such. Mika was bullied a lot for being red-haired and for being an Uzumaki; she blamed Naruto for this as he is an Uzumaki. Mika had a fight before with Naruto and a teacher had to break it up. Fortunately Naruto wasn’t hurt, but he was affected by her words and said he’ll show her how good it is to be an Uzumaki. Personality In Part 1 Mika is not very mature around her siblings (the younger orphans), but with her team, as they described, it’s like she takes a 180 turn, going from childish to mature in two seconds flat. Being only her Sensei and her as the females on the team for the boys, being younger than her, she is the mother or big sister. They joke around sometime s calling her ‘Okaa-san’ as in Mother or ‘Nee-Chan’ as sister. Mika is happy with her team and is glad they joke around a lot instead of being super serious, as her Sensei said ‘Being too serious is not good for the soul, everyone needs to joke around one in a while!’ to which they all agreed. When Team 11 (Mika’s team) heard of Team 7’s break up they went to get Sasuke back. Mika’s team wasn’t close with Sasuke but with Naruto, so when he asked them to come they did. When the rescue team failed Mika went to find Naruto despite being injured. After getting back Mika hugged her teammates; thankful to still have them, unlike team 7. Mika is, despite being an Uzumaki, quite level-headed. Most of the time her facial expression is calm but can change depending on the subject, time, etc. She can also be quite a fun and energetic girl around her friends like Umi and her teammates. Appearance Mika is quite pale despite being out a lot, she has blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait is her, eventually, long red hair; claiming her Uzumaki heritage and her short, thick, red eyebrows. In Part 1 Mika had short red hair. She wore a long white jacket, she kept open, that reached her thighs. She wore a purple shirt and black high-thigh feetless socks and black shorts. She wore the blue ‘''hitai-ate’ (Forehead protector) ''on her forehead. In Part 2 she still wears her hitai-ate on her forehead. Her thick red hair has grown to reach her waist. She wears a purple shirt and a much shorter jacket that reaches just below her chest with purple on the front. She wears black, baggy trousers with bandages from her, showing, leg skin to her shoes which are also black. Mika appears bustier as seen as she runs to Naruto to see him after his training with Jiraiya. Category:DRAFT